Beautiful Scar
by SynesthesiaAddict
Summary: Rufus acts on his questioning sexuality. Reno gives him a run for his money. One-shot Rufus/Reno. wrote this one a few years back and thought i'd post it here. PWP. enjoy!


Beautiful Scar

Rufus' eyes followed Reno all night. While the blond was elegantly sipping  
away at his chardonnay accepting lame and fake compliments on implementing  
the Sister Ray Project, he watched the redhead get drunker and drunker. The  
more brandy he had, the more vulgar he got. Reno wasn't completely alone  
in his rowdiness; he just stood out far more than Elena or Heddiger. They  
were just making idiots out of themselves. Reno was stealing the show.

At one point, sick of the poor choice of music playing, Reno jumped onto a table  
and did his own rendition of Nine Inch Nails' "Closer." Rufus was amused, but only  
smiled stiffly. President ShinRa had to be removed from the world, not caught up  
in simple comedic pleasure. Reno looked Rufus right in the eye when he sang the  
line, "I wanna fuck you like an animal!" It struck a thrilling shiver of dirtiness in  
him, but his plastic face portrayed only mild amusement.

They eyes behind the mask followed Reno's body intently, examining every  
muscle and exposed patch of skin, which became greater in quantity as the  
party grew closer to ending. Reno had a bad habit of ruining his pressed white  
shirts and dark blue blazers by either spilling things on them or losing them as  
he got "casual" at parties like these.

Reno's skin was a source of intense curiosity to Rufus. It was covered in scars.  
Some fresher injuries showed as Reno became more "casual," but though few  
showed, Rufus knew Reno hid the rest well. The sides of his face and down the  
middle of his chest were exceptionally fascinating.

When Rufus started to get bored he excused himself and signaled to his chauffer  
that he was ready to leave. Though he was loath to leave Reno to drunken blunders,  
he had a headache from Scarlet. Whenever someone would lay out a stupid  
congratulatory comment Scarlet would snatch it up from him and accept them in  
an arrogant and intrusive way. It annoyed Rufus to no end, and if she didn't know  
too damn much he would have gotten rid of her and Heddiger both by now.

Just as he was opening the door to his limousine, a hand pushed it shut and  
it bore the weight of who was leaning on it. "Hey," Reno said with a vicious  
smile. His blazer was gone and his shirt was hanging open. The long scar  
down his torso caught Rufus' eye immediately, along with a host of others.  
"I saw you checkin' me out all night."

Rufus was quiet for a minute, staring into those Mako blues that held something  
deep and ferocious. "So?" he finally asked.

Reno rolled his eyes. "So take me home, jackass… 'Scuse the French boss," he  
laughed.

Rufus could feel the heat radiating from Reno's chest and could smell the 90  
proof sweat and cigarettes. Combined with the cheap aftershave he wore it  
was a very sexy scent. "You're mistaken," Rufus lied, gripping the door handle  
so his knuckles were white. Reno just raised an eyebrow. His clear eyes bore  
down on Rufus-he knew he had lied. It was like Reno could see strait into his  
soul-his sheltered, refined soul, yearning for something wild like Reno. "You're  
leaving a handprint on my window," Rufus told him as firmly as he could. Just  
a fantasy. Nothing more.

"Yeah," Reno said awkwardly, taking his hand away quickly and stuffing it into  
his pocket. Rufus opened the door and climbed into the smooth, wide leather  
interior, then slammed the door shut. Reno was still standing there, looking  
like he was kicking himself mentally.

The driver started to pull off.

"Stop," Rufus ordered suddenly. He lurched from the sudden compliance.  
This was his one chance. Reno would probably never offer himself again,  
knowing his ego. He threw the door back open, hoping this wasn't a mistake  
as he gritted his teeth. "Get in," he commanded.

Reno was quick to comply. He snaked in and sat down in the seat facing Rufus  
with a victorious smirk. "Forget somethin' boss?" he asked, lying back with his  
arms spread across the back of his seat. Rufus slammed the door shut and the  
limo began to move again.

He didn't answer Reno's question. He grabbed Reno's open collar and drew him  
into a desperate and lustful kiss. They rolled on the limousine's floor, Reno  
pinning Rufus with a rough ease. Rufus felt Reno's tongue ravish his, laden with  
sweet cordials and nicotine. Reno's hard on ground against his thigh, bringing his  
own to life-a rock hard throbbing life.

The limo came to a stop and Rufus pushed Reno off of him, making sure his hair  
wasn't mussed too badly. "Your condominium, sir," the driver said to them. Rufus  
climbed out, followed by a shamelessly ruffled Reno. Rufus stuffed a hefty wad  
of gil in the driver's coat pocket.

"I trust your silence," he growled.

"Yes sir," the driver replied, taking the vehicle around the corner.

Rufus only beckoned and Reno followed him through the tall glass doors.  
"Damn, you live like a fuckin' king…" he commented as he followed Rufus  
down a hall and into a very polished elevator. As soon as the highly reflective  
doors slid shut and they began their slow 30-floor ascent, Reno pressed  
himself into Rufus, pushing him into a corner. Reno gave a full hard kiss as  
he began to unbutton the white overcoat Rufus was wearing from the bottom  
up, just enough to drunkenly fumble for the belt buckle.

"Reno, there are security cameras…!" Rufus breathed hotly.

"That's fuckin' hot…" Reno hissed, grinning when Rufus' erection greeted  
him with vigor. He immediately began to suck it in long slow strokes. Rufus  
moaned, then caught the sight in the mirrored elevator on all sides and let  
out a louder moan. From one angle there was just Reno's red mop of hair  
buried in his groin and from the other a side view of Reno's mouth engulfing  
the long rod of flesh and bringing it back out. Rufus wanted to come, but  
restrained himself, seeing that the floor number read 27.

Rufus pushed Reno away and tucked his arousal away for the moment.  
Reno looked like he was about to protest but the doors slid back open with  
a mellow ding. Flushed and flustered, Rufus nearly sprinted to the door of  
his condo, shaking so he could barely get the key in the lock. Reno was  
behind him, impatiently feeling his ass and giving antsy little pinches. The  
nibble he gave Rufus' ear nearly made it impossible to open the door fast  
enough.

It was barely shut when they stumbled over a wide rounded couch, tangled in  
each other with erotic urgency. Reno's shirt was gone and apparently he wanted  
to same for Rufus. With one fluid motion he tore the overcoat open in  
impatience. Rufus was too caught in the moment to become annoyed-he would  
buy another.

After giving a nip to each hardened nipple, Reno dug into Rufus' pants again  
and devoured his burning member again, determined to finish the job, which  
wouldn't take much more work. "Reno…!" Rufus warned urgently in a breathless  
gasp. Reno didn't acknowledge the warning and with a soundless "Oh!" Rufus  
released a torrent of cum down the unruly Turk's throat.

Before Rufus could recover, Reno slid up and drove his tongue into his mouth.  
The taste of his own cum surprised him and got him half hard again. It was  
a salty-sweet, mingled with the taste of Reno, which was unique in its own respect.

Rufus caught his breath and watched Reno laugh. "You act like you've never  
been kissed by a man, let alone snowballed!" In the dim light from the upper  
plate slinking into the window, Rufus could see Reno's chest heave in his laughter,  
but not those fascinating scars. Reno stopped. "You haven't been kissed by  
a man before, have you?" Rufus shook his head. He was so used to wearing  
a mask that his wonder and exhilaration must have been hidden by an unphased expression. "Then I'm gonna enjoy this…" Reno said with a smirk. Just as fluidly  
as he tore Rufus' overcoat off, his pants were open and his erection was in hand.  
He wore no underwear, so it was easy to just cast them open and easily access  
his pleasure organ. That thought kind of turned Rufus on. All those days at the  
office when he wasn't out on assignment, he was chatting nonchalantly and blowing  
off paper work and there was only one thin layer of clothing protecting his most  
private area on his body from full view.

Rufus was admiring the sight when Reno pulled him up gently by the hair.  
"Suck," he ordered simply.

Rufus sort of shied away. Could he really?

"You brought me here," Reno reminded him. "If you didn't want to, then you  
should've left me standing there."

Heart pounding in his ears, Rufus slowly put his mouth around the shiny reddened  
head of Reno's cock. The taste reminded him of that wild kiss Reno had given him  
after he came. Reno gently pushed in Rufus' mouth a little further, slowly guiding  
his head in the sucking motion. Rufus curled his hands into fists around Reno's  
pants. Giving pleasure was just as hot as getting it, male or female.

"Yeah, that's hot when you blush like that…" Reno remarked in a husky voice.  
"Not so refined now, huh Rufus?"

Rufus felt his blush deepen. He was right. That's why it was so hot to be this bad.  
He took Reno's member a little deeper and faster. Reno moaned, unashamed to  
show his delight in the act. His hands gripped tight around Rufus' hair and  
strengthened the motion, causing him to gag slightly.

Reno didn't last much longer in his drunken state. Rufus felt the twitch and pulled  
back despite Reno's push with his hand. Reno ended up coming all over Rufus'  
lips and face with a hoarse exhale. This surprised them both. Rufus knew what  
was coming but didn't expect it in the face. Reno was hell-bent on dousing Rufus'  
tonsils to find his cum all over Rufus' pretty nose-which was even better.

"Fuck!" Reno tried to say, in admiration, shock or just plain arousal-he wasn't  
sure.

Rufus held a hand up to silence him. Secret lover or not, the gesture reinforced that  
Rufus was the employer, Reno the employee, even after hours. "Come with me," he  
said simply.

Rufus gracefully stepped into the large bathroom and removed what little clothing  
was left. He turned and found Reno stumbling to remove his pants and follow at the  
same time, which was comic to watch, as he was still very drunk.

The shower water was hot and steamy and washed Reno's cum off easily. Rufus  
pulled Reno in and softly kissed him. They were going to do this right, and his way.

In the soft light of the bathroom, Rufus could now examine Reno's scars in detail,  
starting with the two across his cheekbones. He kissed them, as if he was trying to  
take away the infliction with the simple action of lip to skin. The burning question at  
last came out.

"Reno, who did this to you?"

Reno's lips made a wistful smile. "Someone special," he replied softly. "I'm gonna  
kick his ass someday."

"And this?" Rufus pressed his lips to the top of the giant thin line from the collarbone  
to the bellybutton and slowly ran his tongue down the length of it. Reno shuddered,  
starting to get hard again.

"That same special someone …" Reno moaned as Rufus gave a light kiss on the tip  
of his cock. There was a loofah in his hand now, spreading suds all over Reno, making  
his body slick and considerably sexier.

"The ones on your back?" The loofah's erotic touch followed the inquiry.

Reno laughed quietly. "Someone else special. She was psychotic. I liked her." The  
loofah spread its loving lubricant down to the back of Reno's thighs. Rufus didn't have  
to ask anymore. "That was an enemy of mine. He was… and interesting experience…"  
Reno mused wistfully.

"No names?" Rufus asked, running his hands over Reno's slippery nipples. His fingers  
rested on a set of raised scars on the left breast that he hadn't seen with the naked eye.

"Believe it or not, those were from Tseng," Reno chuckled. "He was pissed at me, but  
it turned out alright."

Rufus felt down Reno's arms and came into clusters of scabs and scars from the  
mid-upper arm down to the fingers. "These-?"

Reno pulled away quickly. "Ah! Those are mine."

Rufus wrapped his arms around his wild lover in apology for invading personal  
territory. "You're a masochist," he guessed, pressing his now hardened erection  
against his soapy ass. Rufus wished he could have seen Tseng and Reno go  
at it in a fury… sucking and fucking each other in a wild passion that he could  
never hope to achieve.

Reno grabbed Rufus and shoved him against the sidewall when Rufus tried to enter  
that sacred sphincter. "No," Reno said firmly. "I'm tired of being to bitch. Never  
dish out what you can't take yourself." He smiled evilly and bit Rufus' neck, causing  
a shiver to go up his spine, despite the fact that Reno was sort of hurting him.  
"Would you like to find out just what you can take?"

"…Reno…"Rufus begged breathlessly. He wasn't used to being handled so roughly.  
Maybe that's why his mask shattered and the expression on his face caused Reno  
to ease up, realizing that he was hurting his sheltered lover.

"Alright, alright. I'll be gentle," Reno assured, spreading the suds over Rufus'  
quivering bottom and into his untouched asshole. A tiny sound escaped Rufus'  
lips when Reno gently invaded with his fingers. The sound evolved into a painful  
pleading one when Reno introduced his sex into the entrance, lubricated with soap  
and precum. In combination, it was a simple task fitting the entire shaft inside  
Rufus' tight rectum. The sound at last turned into a heated groan.

Rufus flexed and unflexed his fingers unconsciously as Reno fucked him. There  
was nothing to grip against the smooth bath ivory tile, and it was aggravating,  
fueling the need for thrust.

Rufus pushed against the wall as Reno thrust in, penetrating deeply. He jumped-Reno  
had hit something delicious inside of him that made him want to come again. He  
hadn't realized he was so hard. "Oh god…" he gasped, hanging his head in the  
utter defeat of having nothing to clench.

Reno thrust hard again, hitting the prostate again and again and again. With no  
further manipulation, Rufus came on the ivory tile with what might have been his  
first real scream as a grown man. Rufus bore a few more thrusts and Reno shot  
his own orgasm inside of him. It felt warm and forceful-a foreign sensation to  
him. He sank to his knees and realized that the shower was at last out of hot  
water and that the lukewarm was quickly turning to cold.

After a moment of colder water he realized that Reno had left him alone to recover.  
Rufus took a moment to recompose himself and emerged with a towel, tousling  
his hair with his pants half buckled. Reno was lounging on the couch with a cigarette  
dangling from his lips. He was semi-dressed and looked as if nothing had occurred  
between them at all. Rufus guessed that he was used to it. He hit a light switch  
and three lamps illuminated Reno, dark and brooding; red hair still dripping water  
onto his neck and chest. He looked so catty like that.

"Would you like a drink?" Rufus offered, unsure of the etiquette required afterward  
between two men. A woman would want to be cuddled, but Reno didn't look like  
the cuddling type. Besides, it would have felt weird, especially with his eyes following  
him around like that.

Reno shook his head and played with something in his hand, making a sharp shk!  
sound. It was a utility knife. "That was something," Reno commented. "I would  
say it was even special."

"It was incredible," Rufus agreed, feeling awkward.

Reno threw the closed knife to him, who barely caught it. "Cut me."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Reno told him calmly. "Anywhere you like except the bottoms  
of my feet."

"Reno, I can't hurt you," Rufus insisted.

"Sure you can!"

"I'm really not into the whole blood thing…" Rufus explained weakly, feeling uneasy.

Reno ran his fingers along the empty vase sitting next to the couch, not taking his  
eyes off of his bewildered lover. "Everyone special to me has left a mark, Rufus.  
You're no exception, now HURT me, goddammit!"

"Let my mark me a mental one then," Rufus said with a shake of his head. He set  
the blade down. "You're too beautiful to mar anymore."

Reno frowned at these kind words, which confused Rufus. "Fine then," he finally  
said, standing. "I'll mark YOU!" He smashed the vase and attacked Rufus with  
the jagged base. Rufus stumbled backwards from the wild swing and a stinging  
pain blossomed in his chest. Rufus hit the floor and looked down in shock. Several  
cuts were bleeding profusely from the attack. He looked back up at Reno with a  
little fear in his eyes. He could fight of course, but Reno was armed, he was on  
the floor helpless and he really didn't want to hurt his new lover, no matter how  
insane he was.

Reno caught his breath through his nose and dropped the vase. He wormed out  
of his shirt and knelt to kiss Rufus, using the shirt to mop up the blood. "I'm so  
sorry Rufus…" he whispered urgently. "I just wanted your mark so badly…"

Rufus stroked Reno's damp red hair in forgiveness. "Stay with me tonight?" he  
offered, using the towel to wipe the blood from Reno's hands.

Reno looked uncomfortable, but nodded in acceptance.

Though he stayed and shared Rufus' bed for nine wonderful hours, Reno was gone  
when he woke up, with only a wound that would leave a beautiful scar to remind him  
of what had transgressed.

Reno was beautiful because of his scars and had been kind enough to share that  
beauty. It had touched Rufus deeply.

There was a knock at the door some vague time in the morning the brought Rufus  
out of his reminisce. He dragged himself to answer the door, only half decent. A  
ShinRa deliveryman was waiting for him in the hall. "Mr. President? Package for you."

Rufus signed without a word and opened the bulky envelope with a weary curiosity.  
It was the security tape of the elevator from last night. Reno's handwriting labeled  
it in white sharpie:

"You can trust my silence."

End


End file.
